Magic Fades
by Pricat
Summary: 5 Children and IT. Izz is beginning to lose his magic and is too ashamed to tell his friends but can they help him see he's still the same without magic?
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Fades**

Izz was feeling odd waking up. He'd been living on Earth for three years with Leah and his other friends.

He had been feeling like this for a while but hid it from his friends especially Carley.

Elisa his adopted sister and fellow Psammead knew that her older brother hadn't been well the last few months.

She saw magical dust coming out of her brown furry hands but none from Izz's. It scared her greatly.

"_Maybe I should tell the others about what's happening to Izz._

_I know they can help." _she thought as the smell of breakfast wafted to her room and went downstairs.

Leah was cooking pancakes as Izz was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

She saw sadness in his kind snail like eyes and understood. She wondered what was wrong.

"Please.... Elisa I don't want them to know yet.

Please just keep it bwtween us, okay?" he begged her. Elisa wasn't sure she could do that. She knew her friends would be scared if he had lost his magic like she thought.

"What's up with him?

Is he ill?" Carley told the female Psammead.

Elisa nodded.

"Yes he is.

He's trying to be brave and keep it secret but he needs help.

You have to talk to him." she replied as the human girl nodded.

"I'll try Elisa." she answered as she saw Izz put his grey furry head on the table.

It was because he was tired from the little sleep he'd had last night but had been in pain.

"Izzard you sure you're okay?

You haven't been yourself lately." David said to the grey furred Psammead but Carley stopped him.

"Let sleeping Psammeads lie.

He didn't get any sleep last night.

He was in pain and I nearly had to get Leah." she said as Elisa agreed.

"Why is he acting weirder than usual?" Leah asked Elisa curious. The brown furred Psammead's green snail like eyes filled with worry at her friend's question. She had promised Izz she wouldn't tell them unless he wanted to or is she wanted to but right now he needed help.

"Alright I'll tell you.

Some Psammeads don't keep their magic.

You know our kind have powerful magic and can grant wishes, right?

Well some Psammeads lose their magic and Izz..... is one of them.

He...... found out a few days ago but was too ashamed to tell you guys because he thought you'd stop caring about him because he wouldn't have magic anymore but...... I told him that wasn't true but he insisted on keeping it private." Elisa told them.

Leah saw Carley hug Izz while he was asleep.

"But that's not true Elisa.

Besides we like him for who he is and not because he has magic. He's a part of this family and he should know that he's still the same." Leah told her as Carley went upstairs with Izz.

But she hoped things would be okay....


	2. Friendship Will Always Remain

**Magic Fades**

That night Izz had woken up after having nightmares about many things especially the fact his friends would abandon him if they knew his magic was fading but tears welled in those kind snail like eyes of his as he felt a hand rub his soft grey furred back as he knew Carley had heard that he was sad as sadness was reflected in her blue eyes as he could feel she was worried.

"Are you afraid about getting sick?

I overheard Elissa and Leah saying something like that but I'm not sure but you've been sad and not yourself.

I know you like to be brave by keeping these feelings to yourself but it's okay to cry." she answered hugging him.

He nodded feeling her Love from her as he knew she wouldn't abandon him but wasn't sure about the others as he sneezed as she saw golden dust come out and knew it was Wish Dust but wondered why because she hadn't made a wish and had a feeling something was wrong with him.

He then yawned as he needed to sleep but the fear was keeping him awake as he heard gentle calming music play.

He hoped that the others wouldn't leave him when they did find out he had no magic.........

* * *

The next morning Carley was woken by soft moaning beside her as she saw that Izz was shivering as he seemed very pale and weak as she was nervous knowing that something was wrong with her Psammead friend as she saw tears from his snail like eyes knowing that he needed help as she knew that he didn't want to tell the others as she knew only one place they could go to get help as she picked Izz up gently as she opened a portal to Aria and went through it as she hoped that Skye could help him as she appeared in the purple bricked castle as Ogre Child was happy to see het saw worry in her blue eyes as she hoped things would be okay.

"He's been acting weird since a couple of days ago but he won't tell us." she said as the Ogreix Warrior understood as she hugged her as Skye examined Izz but fear was in her eyes as they wondered what was wrong.

"He has begun to lose his magic and nearly lost it." the Goodness Witch answered.

Carley was worried about this as she wondered how he could've lost his magic but remembered what Elissa had told him about some Psammeads not keeping their magic and that her friend was one of them.

She felt sad for him.

She remembered that Izz had been telling her about that magic could show you the way but it couldn't solve your problems because in the end, it was up to you as she sighed as Izz's snail like eyes opened as he smiled shakily

"Don't worry Izzard at least I care about you." she answered.

"I know but Leah and the others won't once they find out the truth as humans only care about us when we have magic but when we don't, they abandon us and don't care." he said softly.

"Not Leah.

She would still care about you even if she knew." she answered.

Ogre Child agreed as she saw Izz asleep as Carley left to return to Earth but hoped things would be okay.

She knew that Carley and Leah would find a way to help.........

* * *

When she returned from Aria, it was nearly time to go to school as she saw Leah playing video games on her laptop as Elissa was playing against her as Carley smiled sadly knowing that Izz would be curious if he was back in the house with them as she grabbed her backpack as Leah realised they had to go as Elissa was sad.

"We'll play later when we come back." Leah reassured her.

The female Psammead then understood as she was playing by herself but had a feeling that Izz wasn't back and that something had happened to him and hoped that wasn't true as he was family to her as she mentally willed herself to calm down.

"I hope nothing happened." she told herself as she decided to go to Aria.

* * *

Leah noticed that her friend was quiet as they walked to school but knew she and Izz had went to Aria late last night and hadn't returned until this morning and without Izz as she had a feeling something bothered her as they walked to school.

"Would you and David still care about Izz and Elissa even if they didn't have any magic at all?" Carley asked.

The hazel eyed girl was thrown off guard by that question as she remembered what her friend and even Izz had told her about how selfish humans acted around Psammeads and treating them horribly when their magic was gone by throwing water on them making ill and die out.

"Yes David and I would care about Izz and Elissa if they didn't have their magic.

We're their friends and friends don't hurt each other just because they changed or something happened.

Why did you ask that?" Leah told her softly.

"Izz is beginning to lose his magic and is ill but he was the one who wanted me to ask you that because he thinks that you and David will forget about him when his magic goes.

Magic can show you the way but in the end it's up to you.

He will need our help to adjust." she answered as Leah understood as she and her headed to Homeroom..........


	3. Friendship Never Fades

**Magic Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Later that day Carley and Leah returned home as they were worried as they hoped Izz was okay as they opened a portal to Aria and went through it as they appeared in the purple bricked castle that was home to the rulers of Aria along with the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights as they headed to the infimary as they saw Izz wake up as he seemed happy to see Leah and wondered what Carley had done to get her to come to here.

"How're you feeling Izzard?

Carley told me about what was happening to you but you look really ill and not yourself.

Does this happen to other Psammeads like you?" Leah told him.

"Weak......

Yes other Psammeads like me get like this when we begin to lose our magic." he said coughing.

She then hugged his pale furred body.

Tears were in his snail like eyes at this as she understood stroking him gently.

"I-I guess I was wrong about you guys not liking me if I did lose my magic because some humans are cruel to our kind but you guys are different, special." he said softly.

Leah watched as he fell asleep as worry was in her hazel eyes as she saw that Skye wanted to talk to her and wondered what was wrong as the Goodness Witch sighed.

"We found Elissa a home but we haven't told Izz because we don't want to upset him right now as he's going through a rough time." she said.

Leah and Carley understood as they felt sad and understood as they saw the Goodness Witch leave and knew she had gone to Earth to bring Elissa back to Aria but they felt bad for Izz and Elissa knowing they were part of their family and hoped that Elissa would be okay as they cared about her.

They then saw Skye appear with Elissa as the female Psammead was upset but understood that this was for the best as they saw her leave with Brydon as Leah hoped she'd be okay as she saw Carley by Izz's bedside but was nervous seeing what time it was on her watch.

"We need to go before David worries." she said as Carley nodded sadly.

She then kissed Izz's furry forehead before leaving as Skye saw them leave as she smiled knowing how much the ruler of Aria cared for Izz as she knew that she'd return later as she hoped that things would be okay as she and Jen cared about Izz too.

Carley then used her Dragon Heart Ogreix to open a portal back to Earth as they went through it and watched as it closed hoping things would be okay.

She then saw Izz was beginning to become stable.

This was good news......

* * *

Back at the Robert's house, David noticed that both Carley and Leah were very quiet as they were watching anime but didn't know that Elissa was gone as she was being sent to another home in Aria and knew they were worried about Izz but Carley could feel his emotions and could feel sadness but a little hope as he was awake and had no clue both their hearts had been joined together and had somehow gone through the Rite of Bonding without knowing it as she smiled sadly as she was engulfed in her Psammead friend's aura......

_She found herself flying with dragon wings outstretched from her back as she was flying through the Arian skies as she was searching for something as she hovered over the Alcae Forest and could sense her friend's aura as she headed down there as she was in the middle of the forest as she heard somebody laughing but smiled knowing who it was as she saw a familiar grey furred Psammead run to her and into her arms._

_"You're here because we joined our hearts together in a strange Rite of Bonding but I'm glad we did as I sensed sadness from your heart so I was feeling lonely and wanted to be with you._

_We are friends, right?" he said nuzzling her._

_"Yes you're right Izzard, we are friends._

_Nothing can take you away from me." she answered hugging him._

_Her eyes felt misty as she could hear Leah's voice calling to her as she looked nervous along with Izz as he knew she was about to wake up from the dream as tears were in her eyes._

_"I don't want to leave you." she told him._

_"You won't leave me._

_I'll be in your heart." he answered hugging her._

_He watched as she vanished_.......

Carley's blue eyes opened as she smelt food coming from the kitchen as she saw Leah sitting beside her on the couch as the hazel eyed girl wondered what she'd been dreaming about and had a feeling it was about Aria and Izz as they went to eat as she hoped she was okay as they were eating Chinese as Leah was very curious.

She hoped that she would tell her.

* * *

Later that night, Carley then got out of bed and had put her Psammead plush on the pillow as she wanted to go to Aria and see how Izz was doing as she remembered that dream she'd had before dinner as she was curious as she knew that she and Izz had been friends since she first moved here with Leah and the grey furred Psammead had helped her to open up around others and around Leah's family as she knew that he had been around since the dawn of time but hoped he was okay as she brought her hand out in front of her.

"Portalus Openus." she said as her Dragon Heart Ogreix emitted.

It then created a portal that led to Aria as she went to the purple bricked castle that was home as she went to the infirmary but heard Skye call her name as the girl wondered what the Goodness Witch wanted and had a feeling it was to do with Izz as she was right.

"We need him to eat something so he can get his strength back but he won't eat." she answered.

Carley understood as she followed her to Izz's room as she found her Psammead friend awake in bed as he smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you're here.

I missed you." he answered her.

She hugged him as she heard his stomach rumble as she smiled.

"Izzard you need to eat.

You're not going to get better if you don't." she told him eating a cookie.

His snail like eyes went wide seeing that as he ate the rest of it as she laughed at him.

He remembered the dream they'd both had eariler as she yawned as he knew sometimes she didn't want to sleep and knew right now she was tired and needed to rest.

He watched as her eyes closed in sleep as she was lying beside him.

"Don't worry you'll never be alone." he whispered as Skye smiled.......


End file.
